Data packet loss, in which a data packet intended for a receiving device fails to arrive, or arrives after a predetermined time period, can be caused by network congestion, wireless communication link interference, and a variety of other causes. To mitigate data packet loss, data packets can be repeatedly sent and re-sent, which increases packet reception at a cost of increasing network congestion. Retransmission request mechanisms can also be employed, which can also increase network congestion, owing to an increase in signaling associated with retransmission requests and subsequent packet retransmission. Further, network coding can be applied to mitigate packet loss, but the successful application of network coding is also affected by network congestion and packet loss, among other things.